


Awkward Starts

by JaneAlpha



Series: Awkard Interactions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinking, Headmaster Snape, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious!Harry, Post Voldemort, friendships, hogs head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: Harry’s back at Hogwarts and no longer has to worry about Dark Lords and the likes... what he does have to worry about is awkward encounters with Headmaster Snape.





	Awkward Starts

Harry Potter, ‘Boy Who Lived... Twice’,was trying his best not to be noticed by a certain Headmaster Snape. It was Friday of his first week back at Hogwarts as an eighth year and so far he had managed admirably to avoid the man. He’d left Hogwarts after the final battle being whisked off to the Burrow for ‘a rest’ as Mrs Weasley had put it. Casualties had been high for both sides, the Weasley’s had lost Percy whom had dived in front of a spell headed for the twins; Mr and Mrs Weasley had just about pulled themselves back together over the summer with help if their loving children. Through their pain they had still managed to offer Harry the support he needed to recover from the war and its price eventually persuading him to finish his schooling before deciding on any future plans - after all he’d not expected to survive never mind make plans. Ron had accepted a place on the Auror training program his experience hunting Horcruxes for a year was sure to fast track him through the ranks. Harry and Hermione has both graciously turned down the offer though neither of them had decided what path they should take it seemed the best course of action was to finish their education at Hogwarts first.

Headmaster Snape has been acquitted of all crimes. After being exposed as a spy during Harry’s sixth year the man had worked closely with the ‘Golden Trio’ to locate the Horcruxes while keeping the school open as a safe place for those with no where else to go or who needed protection. The three regularly returned to the school to update the Order on their hunt or to convalesce, however briefly, if injured or exhausted. Harry himself had spent many an evening in the headmaster’s office poring over maps, books, and Dumbledore’s notes trying to bring a swift end to the war. Dumbledore has died soon after Snape had been discovered as a spy. His cursed hand eventually took control and there was noting to be done for him. He watched Snape crumble that night by Albus Dumbledore’s bedside. He watched him curse the man for leaving them to finish Voldemort alone and cry angry tears while watching out over the grounds of the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the day after the funeral determined to end the war. 

He hadn’t spoke to Snape since the morning of the battle. They said goodbye - both believing their lives would be forfeited before sunset for the greater good. Against all odds they had both survived. Of course Harry had tasted death; dying by Voldemort’s wand then returning to kill the wizard minutes later. His eyes met black over Voldemort’s body the man just nodded before Harry was swept away to be mothered in Otterley St Catchpole. 

That’s how Harry had found himself in this moment. Trying to avoid the inevitable awkward first encounter with Severus Snape. He heard the man barking at various misbehaving students before he saw him round the corner. He took just a second to make his decision quickly doubling back and into a thankfully empty classroom cringing at his own cowardliness. He’d not even been brave enough to drag Hermione in with him leaving her to the wrath of the Headmaster. Just as his heartbeat began to regulate the classroom door was flung open admitting the man he’d been trying to avoid. The black haired man raised an elegant eyebrow before shutting the door behind him. Harry felt the tingle of a locking charm.

“Care to explain?” The man said by way of greeting crossing his arms and placing his weight on one side waiting for and explanation.

He was pretty sure his mouth was opening and closing giving the perfect impression of a fish as he tried to formulate words. “Headmaster I didn’t see you...”

“Try again.” His weight shifted to the opposite leg arms remaining crossed.

“I thought I’d left my book...” He was cut off again.

“You’re a terrible liar.” The man rolled his eyes; Harry had the grace the blush. “I think we need to talk don’t you?” 

Oh dear Merlin. This was even worse than he imagined. “Severus...” 

Just then the classroom door banged open admitting a flustered Hermione. “Harry there you are! We’re going to be late for charms...” She quickly glanced the at Snape a faux surprised look coming over her face. “Oh, Headmaster, am I interrupting something?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed not failing to hear the headmaster’s answering ‘Yes!’ - they glared at one another for a moment before Harry started towards the door. 

Snape continued speaking as if Hermione was not in the room; eyes solely for Harry. “Come to my office tonight after dinner. We shall continue this conversation there.” 

Harry didn’t answer dragging Hermione out of the classroom and down the corridor before directing a hushed whisper her way. “What took you so long!?”

She huffed pulling her book bag more securely over her shoulder. “I’m sorry but you did give me no warning that you were going to lock yourself inside a classroom; I didn’t even realised you’d gone until I’d got to the end of the corridor. Then Snape has warded the door and I’ll tell you this; his wards aren’t so easy to break through even the hasty ones.”

“He warded... of course he did the sneaky Slytherin.” He frowned and Hermione sighed. 

“You should probably just get it over with and go talk to him you know.” She came to a stop and Harry realised that they were outside the Charms room. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one that slept with your Headmaster are you.” At least Hermione had the decency to throw him a pitying look before opening the classroom door.

Suffice to say Harry never made it to the Headmasters office that night though he at least had the decency to send his patronus with a half cocked apology. Thankfully he didn’t receive a reply.

...

“Wait. Let me get this straight. You spotted Snape, ran back down the corridor, and into an empty classroom only to end up getting locked in there on your own with the guy you’ve been avoiding anyway.” Ron chuckled taking a swig of his pint. “No wonder you decided against the Aurors. You, Harry Potter have a way of throwing yourself in the path of danger.” 

Ron burst into a fit of laughter again quickly followed by Hermione who started dabbing her eyes. It was Sunday and Ron had come to the Hog Head with Hermione to meet Harry after she had spent the night away from the castle at the Burrow; it was now after seven and they were all feeling a little tipsy. “Ha, bloody, ha. Glad you two can have a good laugh at my expense.”

“Oh come on, Harry. You have to see the funny side of it.” Hermione giggled emitting a little snort which only served to make Ron laugh harder. They were sat in the booth across from Harry - Hermione almost sat in Ron’s lap. “I mean... why didn’t you just walk past him? What was he going to do drag you by your collar to an alcove and snog you senseless?”

“He wants to ‘talk’ - he does not want to snog me in the corridor.” He took another swig of his own pint feeling a happy buzz surround him. 

“Pull the other on Harry. Of course he wants to snog you senseless against every wall in Hogwarts. He fucked you didn’t he?” Hermione smacked his arm and Harry though she probably would have admonished him verbally too if it hadn’t been for her mouthful of wine. “What!? It’s true isn’t it?”

“I think Hermione would rather you weren’t so crass about it. Anyway it wasn’t like that... we thought it was our last night on this earth.” Harry cringed. “Gosh; how cliche of us.”

“You seriously believe that?” Ron leans forwards leaning on his forearms. “We all saw how you were together. Couldn’t tear you two apart whenever we were back at the castle. How many nights did you ended spending with him in his personal quarters. Not saying that anything happened between the two of you until that last night but it was plainly obvious that something was about to happen. And it did.”

Harry glanced at Hermione who had the decency to look a little sheepish. She usually sided with Harry when Ron was being blunt like this knowing it usually lead to Harry storming off before he lost control. This time however she just shrugged giving away the fact that she was siding with Ron. “We were trying to figure out a way to kill that snaked faced bastard.”

“Trying to find a way into each other’s pants more like.” Ron countered but before Harry could even think of a reply the ginger man’s attention had been caught by something across the room. He waved, standing up from out of the booth and extending his hand towards someone. Before Harry even turned round he knew who had just entered the pub. “Severus, it’s been too long.” 

Snape shook the extended hand a grin on his face. He and Ron had found great respect and kinship for one another during the final few months of the war. “Ronald. The Auror corps finally whipping you into shape. How are your family?”

Ron beamed at the man stepping back. “Well, they’re all doing well. Join us. I’ll get you a pint.” Harry could have punched Ron. Snape glanced briefly at Hermione before his gaze drifted to Harry.

“As greatly received as that invitation is I’ve already made arrangements to meet with someone. Perhaps another time?” The man shuffled a little; Harry thought perhaps that was the truth. He probably would have sat with them even just so he could make Harry feel awkward even away from the school. 

Ron motioned towards the bar. “Let me buy you that drink still. I’ll not take no for an answer.” 

The Headmaster nodded his consent before turning back to Harry and Hermione. “I trust you two will be back before curfew. I know your both of age and eighth years but you all agreed to be back in your dormitories before curfew on school nights.”

Hermione nodded quickly. “Yes, Professor. We’ll be back before 10pm I promise.” Snape gave them both one last nod before leaving the table in the direction of the bar with Ron. Harry could hear Ron reassuring the man that he would personally make sure they were back at the school well before curfew. 

He instantly turned his glare on to Hermione. “Your boyfriends a dick.” 

She laughed. “You give him too much ammunition. Just clear the bloody air will you?”

“Easy for you to say.” Ron was motioning wildly from the bar clearly asking if he needed another pint. He lifted up his almost empty glass in answer before swigging the last couple of mouthfuls.

When Ron returned with their drinks Snape remained at the bar. He was joined a few minutes later by a dirty blond man who looked to be a few years younger than Severus. They greeted each other with a firm handshake before going to sit at a table in the corner of the pub. Snape had his back to them. Harry nodded in their direction. “Who’s that Snape’s meeting?”

Hermione peered across curiously and Ron shrugged “Dunno.”

“Well - didn’t you ask?” Ron shrugged again in answer. “Why would you not have asked him who he’s meeting?”

The red head let out a frustrated sigh. “Harry if your so bothered about who Snape’s meeting why don’t you go and ask him yourself.”

“Who said I’m bothered? I’m just curious as to who he would be meeting up with on a Sunday night in the local pub. We’ve never met him before. Surely if they were friends we’d have seen him around the castle last year.” Harry stood up ignoring the knowing looks Hermione and Ron were non too subtly giving each other. “I’m going to the toilet. You two have my permission to snog each other faces off for ten minutes while I’m gone. I know you’re dying too.”

Ron waved him off with a quick. “Cheers Harry.” 

It was 9.30pm by the time they decided they better head off to make it back to the castle in time. Ron walked them up to the school gates then dragged Hermione off behind a pillar to say his goodbyes. Harry lent against a tree just inside the grounds arms crossed gazing up at the castle marvelling at how beautiful it truly was in the evening with the candle lights twinkling illuminating its hundreds of windows. He heard the crunch of soft footfalls and pushed himself of the tree. “About bloody time Hermione. We’re not going to make it back before curfew at this rate.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m definitely not Miss Granger.” Bloody Snape the sneaky Slytherin. “I’ve ask Mr Weasley to escort Miss Granger back to the castle himself after they have finished... their goodbyes. I shall escort you back myself.” 

Harry just stared at him like he had grown a second head. Snape shrugged and said. “Who am I to stand in the way of true love?” While motioning back towards the pillar behind which Rin and Hermione where up to god knows what.

“Not that.” Harry suddenly hissed gaining use of his voice back. “I don’t need escorting back.”

Snape looked towards the castle for a moment obviously thinking carefully about what he would say next. “Of course you don’t but seeing as we are both walking the same way we may as well take the journey together. You have my word that we shall avoid all subjects that may make you feel... awkward.”

Harry blushed at that but fell into step beside Snape. Perhaps he was being a little immature he was an adult now it was about time he had grown up conversations. Thankfully Snape choose a safe subject to start with.

“How have you found being back at Hogwarts?” His hands were clasped behind his back, face looking forwards illuminated in the moonlight. 

“Strange. I suppose.” He shrugged kicking a rock from the path. It landed in the lake with a splash that echoed across the near by trees. “For the first time I’ve actually been able to concentrate on studying.”

Snape hummed in understanding. “I was surprised that you came back actually.”

“I think I was too to be honest but I just wanted a year to... well be normal I think. I don’t think Auror training could give me that.” He risked a glance at the man’s face to find him watching him carefully. Before he could stop himself he asked, “Who was that man you were with tonight?”

The headmaster frowned a little at the change of subject. “He’s a potions colleague. Over the last few years we haven’t been able to meet as much as we would have like so we hope to meet regularly on a Sunday evening.”

Snape was dating? His chest constricted a bit. Well that was unexpected. “Oh. At least your getting your life back now.” They where at the top of the castle steps in front of Hogwarts’ huge double doors now. “I think I can take it from here I’m assuming your going to do a patrol of the castle?” 

“It is proving hard to make the third and fourth years understand what the word ‘curfew’ truly means.” Harry smiled a little and turned to leave when a hand on his arm stopped him. “I have missed our talks, Harry.”

Harry paused for a moment before lightly touching the hand on his bicep. “Me too, Severus.”

The next morning Harry told Hermione about his and Snapes conversation on their way down to breakfast. “So he actually told you he was dating that guy?”

“Well what else could he have meant? He said that they hadn’t been able to meet up for a few years but they were now making it a standing date.” Hermione frowned. Clearly this news had been as unexpected to her as it was to Harry.

“Maybe you’ve got your wires crossed. Didn’t much look like a date from where I was sat?” She told him checking her book bag again for all her books.

“This is Snape we are talking about. He wasn’t going to snog his face off in the bloody pub was he.” He shocked the imagine of them snogging quickly from his brain. “That must have been why he wanted to talk to me. To make sure I wouldn’t cause problems for him and this man.”

“I’m not so sure, Harry.” Hermione looked up at the head table as the entered and Harry followed her line of sight. The headmaster nodded back at them.

The Sunday after found them in the Hogs Head again with Ron. They were laughing about an incident involving Professor Binns, Peeves, and some very frightened first years, when Ron nodded across the room to somewhere. He knew it would be Snape before he even turned around but he nodded to the man quickly as he sat down with the same blond man from last week.

“They’re dating.” Harry told Ron trying to sound nonchalant. 

Ron frowned. “Who?”

“Snape and that man he’s sitting with. He told me last week.” Ron gave Hermione a confused look and she shrugged in response. “What’s that look about.” 

“Just doesn’t make sense, Mate.” Ron told him nodding towards the pair across the room. “Your sure...”

Harry just shrugged and excused himself to the toilet. 

At around 9.20pm Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Perhaps I could walk back with Mr Potter again so the two of you can have a few minutes alone if that is amenable to you, Harry?” What could Harry really say? He knew his friends were desperate to spend some time alone. Perhaps it was selfish of him to come down each week?

“Yes. Are you ready now?” Was all Harry said waiting for the answering nod before standing up. He waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione before following Snape out the door.

“Maybe I should stay up at the castle on Sundays and give them some time alone.” Harry told the man suddenly worried he was making things difficult for his friends. 

“Miss Granger leaves the castle on Saturday’s and does not return until Sunday’s does she not. Surely that is efficient alone time for the two of them?” The nights where getting chillier now - Harry really should dig out his heavier cloak.

“Perhaps. I don’t know. I just feel a bit like a spare part sometimes, you know.” Snape placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sure that’s not how they mean to make you feel.” He knew the man was right. Ron and Hermione would never want him to feel like that.

“What’s your friend called?” He attempted to add a little bit of cheer to his voice to try and make the man believe he was happy for him... which he was of course.

The dark haired man seemed a little taken aback by the change of subject but he answered anyway. “Lester Scriber.”

“Lester!” Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself. “Sorry. I was just expecting something like Sebastian or Alexander or something.” 

Snape looked at him like he’d grown a second head and Harry realise that perhaps he’d been thinking a little too much about the blond man that Snape was dating. He changed the subject quickly asking him if he was taking part in any potions research at the minute but Harry didn’t exactly concentrate on the answer too caught up in his own worries. Luckily they soon arrived at the front doors of the castle before he was required to actually comment on anything that the man was talking about.

“If you continue to join Mr Wesley and Miss Granger on Sundays perhaps you would consent to walking back to the castle with me each week. I find that I enjoy the company.” The man asked him sincerely.

“I... yes of course. It beats walking alone or awkwardly waiting for them to to say goodbye.” Harry raked a quick hand your through his hair. “Your... Lester friend. He won’t mind will he?”

The dark hair man frowned at him clearly confused by the question. “No. I wouldn’t think so.”

So for the next few weeks and then months they continued to walk back to the castle together on Sunday nights. Harry made sure to always sit with his back to the rest of the room in the Hogs Head so that Snape wouldn’t feel as though he was spying on his and Lesters dates and sometime after nine the headmaster would approach the table and ask Harry if he was ready to leave. On night in November Snape and Lester didn’t turn up for their standing date. Harry shrugged it off. To his surprise at around quarter to nine the man turned up at their table. “Lester can not attend our meetings for a couple of weeks. I realised that I hadn’t mentioned it to you, Harry. I thought I’d better come down to walk you back.”

Harry didn't say anything. Snape had come all the way down here just to walk him back to the castle. Luckily, Ron took charge of the situation, “It’s only early. Why don’t you join us for one before you guys have get back to Hogwarts.” Everyone needs a Ron Weasley in their life. 

“Thank you.” Was all the man said before heading to the bar and returning soon after with a full round of drinks.

They thanked him and Ron continued with the conversation that they had been having earlier in the night. “What are your plans for Christmas, Snape? Harry and Hermione are going to be staying at the Burrow. Why don’t you join us I know that my parents would be happy to see you.”

“I will have to remain in the castle for Christmas to spend it with those who are remaining in the castle. Thank you for wanting to include me in your Christmas.” He told Ron sincerely. “The thought is appreciated.”

“Drinks then. After dinner? Surely you won’t be missed then. I’ll make sure there’s a bed for you. Don’t want you aparating while under the influence. You and Harry can travel back to Hogwarts together the next day as he’s insisting on returning and studying until New Years Eve.” Snape frowned in Harry’s direction obviously finding this news strange. 

“I will think about it.” The headmaster consented. On the way back to the castle Snape correctly guessed that the real reason for Harry planned Boxing Day departure was to try and give his friends some space over the holidays. The man reassured him again that his friends loved him and wouldn’t be annoyed by his presence. Harry realised how much he come to rely on their weekly chats again. Just like before the end of the war. 

The week after Snape joined them again for drinks arriving a little after eight this time and bringing a round of drinks straight over to the table. “Where is Lester?” Harry finally asked his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Snape blinked. “His wife gave birth last week so he’s a little too busy at home.”

Shocked coursed through Harry. WIFE? He never expected that Severus would be the sort of man to carry on behind someone else’s back. Harry was quiet for the rest of the evening adding very little to the conversation. On the walk home he couldn’t help but be a little moody giving Snape short answers and refusing to start the conversation. Eventually Snape had had enough.

“What is wrong with you?” He asked quietly.

“Me. What’s wrong with you?” Harry exclaimed incredulity.

“Perhaps you’d like to enlighten me as Ive obviously done something to upset you.” He stopped at front of the doors crossing his arms over his chest looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry couldn’t believe how the man could be so nonchalant about this. “You honestly can’t see anything wrong with it?”

“Anything wrong with what? I honestly don’t have a clue what your rambling on about.” Snape grabbed his shoulders as though to shake the answer out of him.

Harry pushed the man away taking a step back and a breath. “Your dating a man who’s wife just had a baby and you don’t seem to think there’s anything wrong with that.” 

The taller man stared back in shock before shaking his head as though clearing it. “Dating. I’m not dating anyone.” 

“Your not?” Harry asked in shock.

Snape looked at him seriously before taking a step towards. “No, well I thought perhaps...”

At that moment Harry was pulled into an one armed hug “What are you two still doing out here. You left ages before us.” Ron laughed looking between them the smile slowly falling from his face when he realised he obviously walked in on something.

“Come on, Ron. You can walk me to the tower.” She gave them a quick wave before dragging Ron away. Harry shuffled slightly from foot to foot. Severus wasn’t dating Lester. He must think he’s some sort of bloody idiot.

Thankfully Snape cleared his throat first. “Lester is researching the Wolfsbane potion. As you know I’ve done quite a bit of research in that field myself so when he contacted me I consented to help him with the project. I find with my duties as headmaster that I am unable to dedicate the time that would be needed for such a task and Lester has promised to credit me on the final publication.”

“Sorry. I just got the wrong end of the stick.” He scrubbed his hair back from his face. “I should have known that your more of a gentleman than to carry on with a married man.” 

Snape nodded at him in acceptance of the apology then moved towards the double doors of the school. Harry quickly reached out a hand to stop the man. “I’ll see you next Sunday?”

Severus didn’t miss a beat. “See you next Sunday, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody terrible at completing stories. 
> 
> This could be the end of this one but I would like to write Christmas. Just not sure I’ll have the motivation. Going to pop it into a series incase I get chance to write more.


End file.
